


In The Shower

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [43]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: What happened in the shower room that Yuta and Taeyong can't stop thinking about it?





	In The Shower

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't slide to write this one. Yutae is such an adorable ship.

 

"Taeyong?" Yuta peeks from the door of his cabinet while he's choosing some clothes that he will wear after shower. The said name looked at his caller with a brightening smile and responded. "Yes?"

"Can...can you join me in the shower?" Taeyong was taken a back by his request. It's not that he doesn't like it. Maybe Yuta is a bit jealous after Johnny and Ten told them that they took shower together last night and he wants to do it to with him. In fact, he never experienced taking a shower with someone and honestly, he wants to try it too.

"Why?"

"I... I just.. I just want to have some companion.. you know.. if you don't like.. I.."

"Hey.. it's okay. I want to shower too. It's getting late at night and if I wait for so long, I might fall asleep without washing." Yuta beamed. He didn't expect that Taeyong will agree to shower with him that fast.He then went straight to the shower room, placed the towel and his robe on top of the sink while Taeyong hanged his robe and towel on a hanger. Taeyong entered the cubicle first, removing his shirt like he used to do whenever he's taking a shower.

"Uh.. do I need to remove my boxer shorts?" Taeyong asked but before Yuta could respond, he's already fully naked. "Nevermind." He said, trying his best not to look at his best friend's body and removed his underwear but covering his private part. Yuta stepped inside the shower and switched the faucet on, making sure that it's warm enough for the both of them.

 

Taeyong never thought that this could be very awkward. He never saw Yuta this naked before. Heck, he never seen anyone fully naked in his entire life. Yuta on the other hand, is so used in taking a bath with his close friends back in Japan so he never really have any problem stripping in front of his best friend. Taeyong couldn't hide his blush as the water starts touching his skin. Yuta is already soaking and dear Lord what will happen next if he starts rubbing his body with soap?

"Taeyong.. are you okay?" Yuta can sense that there is something wrong with Taeyong because of his quietness. "Nothing..I'm just waiting for you to get soaked more." He said, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. Dude, what did he just actually said?

"Sorry.. here.." Yuta pulled Taeyong near the faucet as he picked up the soap and rub in on his body. Taeyong watches his best friend do it while he's starting to feel the heat all over his body. It will be too embarrassing if he suddenly get a boner after watching his best friend rubbing his hands all over his body. _Lee Taeyong, get on your senses. Stop fantasizing!_ He said to himself and poured some shampoo on his hair to distract his mind from thinking inappropriate stuff.

 

He had seen a lot of anime and shows that has two men showering together and he thought that it could be that easy. He's so wrong when he watches Yuta rinsing his body with water while touching his body from his chest down to his hips. Taeyong gupled. What's the matter with him watching Yuta taking a shower? If he's alone, he will do the same thing too with his own body. Yuta stepped back to let Taeyong rinse his hair. It's Yuta's turn to use the shampoo while Taeyong starts to rub his body with the soap that Yuta used.

"You know, you're really meticulous in your own body. Do you want me to scrub your back?" Yuta offered but before Taeyong could answer, Yuta turned him around and grabbed the back scrubber to brush his back. Taeyong is trying his best to control his giggles after the tickling feels that Yuta is giving him.

"Okay..okay.. that's enough. You're already tickling me."

"Sorry." He laughed and they start cleaning up a bit more. Yuta watches Taeyong's shy actions towards him and he smirked. He turned the faucet off and stepped out first with Taeyong behind him. He dried his body with his towel, leg placed at the toilet bowl and sliding the towel up and down his leg and thigh. Taeyong gulped as he watches him doing it. The way that his eyes traced from Yuta's leg to his thigh and to his butt, he can feel that his body is starting to heat up again but he needs to control it.

Taeyong would say that it's very miraculous that he survived taking a shower with Yuta without getting a boner. He doesn't usually fantasize people like that. It's just Yuta has that appeal and charm that is making him feel hot inside and out. They were now drying themselves up with their own towels. Yuta offered to dry Taeyong's hair with his and comb it after he puts on his robe.

 

"So.. how was it?" Yuta asked, feeling satisfied.

"Good... I guess."

"Good? Really? Hmm... lets try again tomorrow night." Taeyong wanted to scream.

"What do you mean?"

"Your face says it all.." Yuta gave him a mischievous wink and plopped himself on his own bed. Taeyong suddenly felt warm again and this time, someone is standing up in between his thighs.

"Shit." He says.

 

 


End file.
